


Laws Of Obediance

by TheHappyRabbit



Series: Laws [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Procreative Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyRabbit/pseuds/TheHappyRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream goes to the Fallen to seek help for Megatron. The Fallen only cares about his own future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laws Of Obediance

Starscream snarled at the medic trying to hold him still, long thin digits slipping between his plates to reattach loose wiring and cables. He received a growl in return before he was shoved from the berth. A sign to go. Starscream exited the medbay as quickly as he could. He had to report to the Fallen at once. His spark whirled painfully around in his chest, calling out to his lost other half. He ignored it. The Fallen would know what to do, he would fix everything. Megatron had always told him so.

The base on Cybertron was cold and wet, harsh winds tearing through the gaps in the walls and howling through the many tunnels as Starscream navigated them. The Fallen's lair lay deep under the planet's surface and as he made his decent, the winds voice no longer carried to his audios and the dampness only increased. His silver armour shifted slightly, the fresh repairs aching, but he cared not. His sole purpose was to find Megatron's Master. The old Prime would be able to bring Megatron back.

Just outside the lair, Starscream stopped. A cold feeling spreading from his spark. He had never ventured down here on his own, only ever with Megatron present, and he had never spoken to the Fallen. He clicked before rounding the last bend.

The Prime's Lair was warmer then the rest of the base. Most of the energon being pumped to he chamber in order to support the ancient mech. The humidity was also higher, Starscream could feel his vents adjusting to the amount of liquid in the air, trying to condense it and expelling it by tilting vent ducts downwards so the water dribbled out from underneath armour panels.

Starscream could see the Fallen's figure, glowing a dull red and stepped closer, fidgeting, before swiftly bowing.

"My Lord," He said. "I bring bad news-"

"I know." The Fallen's old voice cut across. "I know that my apprentice is dead."

Starscream looked down at the floor, not daring to meet the Fallen's gaze. "What should we do, My Lord?"

The Fallen turned to him, the floor in front of him glowing red from the Prime's optics.

"Nothing."

Starscream froze, his body stiffening. His spark gave a painful throb. "But, My Lord-"

"Silence." There was a creaking sound. "Look at me, and stand to your full height Seeker." Starscream did as he was told, joints hissing as he stood and met the Fallen's burning gaze. The ancient Prime looked at him, optics examining the length of his frame before he snorted in disgust and Starscream immediately took a step back. "Are you not,' The Fallen hissed, "The very Seeker that Megatron bound himself to?"

Starscream frowned. "Yes, my Lord."

Optics narrowed. "Why aren't you carrying?"

Starscream paused, a feeling of dread over coming him. "I... Megatron didn't spark me, my Lord." He finally answered. He sifted his weight. Megatron and he often interfaced but the Warlord had never bestowed a child on him. Yes, Starscream was aware of why he was chosen by both Megatron and the Fallen, so he could breed, but Megatron just hadn't gotten around to it.

"Did he even try?" The Fallen gripped the arms of his chair as he was about to stand.

"No, my Lord, he didn't."

The Fallen sat back again and turned away slowly, thinking. "Report back to me in two Solar cycles. Drink plenty of energon and make sure your tanks as well as your reserves are full. Go to the medic and ask for a self repair boost."

Starscream stared, shocked, anger rising. "My lord," he hissed, "what about Megatron?"

"What about him?" was the flippant response.

The smaller mech snarled. "Aren't we going to assist him?"

The Fallen snorted. "He is dead and he is not our goal. Cybertron must be rebuilt. We need energon and hatchings. If Megatron was too weak to stay alive then let it be his problem alone."

"But I belong-" Starscream started.

"You belong to me! I gave you to Megatron for a purpose that he did not fulfil. You are the last of your kind and you are not to go to waste. You are a resource now, a thing to be used to further our gaols. Dare you not serve the Decepticons and you will not see another day of freedom."

Starscream bowed and spun on his heel, knowing he would not win this fight, and left.

XXX

To say that Starscream was afraid to go to the Fallen merely because he was afraid of the mech himself would be a very incorrect statement to make. He was not afraid of the Fallen, or what he would do to him but of the repercussions. Starscream was bonded to Megatron, he knew how to deal with pain, physical, mental, but this new pain he felt scared him. Going to the Fallen meant betraying Megatron, and he was scared of what Megatron would think, of what he would say. Starscream had never before been scared of such a thing as mere words.

But then if he didn't go to the Fallen, he would be betraying the one thing that Megatron really cherished; the Decepticons. So in a round about way, he would still be betraying Megatron. He clicked in frustration. He would never admit that he loved Megatron, and Megatron certainly didn't love him back, it was more of an "I own you" relationship, full of anger, possessiveness and brutal conflicts, but they knew each other better then anyone else and Starscream knew, that no matter what he did, Megatron would not be happy.

He thought for a moment. Which would Megatron most likely want the most; himself or the Decepticons? Starscream frowned. He wasn't about to lie to himself. The Decepticons meant much more to Megatron then he himself did, the Decepticons and conquest he corrected himself. He nodded, agreeing and accepting his own conclusion.

He left his qaurters, and headed down to the Fallen's chambers.

The old Prime looked up as he entered, a small smirk just visible upon his lip components. "So you have come..."

Starscream didn't lower himself to bow, didn't remove the hostile glare from his optics, he didn't even reply.

The Fallen grumbled before standing up and beckoning to him with a claw. "Come," he said as he turned. "This is no place for such an event."

Starscream could have sworn the Fallen was mocking him. "This is for my Master." He said and the Fallen paused mid stride but he did not turn back, merely grunted and continued on his way.

The Seeker wasn't sure if the Prime understood him or just didn't care, but Starscream promised himself that the Fallen would understand that Starscream was not loyal to him, but to Megatron. He would sacrifice his dignity and freedom so that Megatron would have his Decepticons. Megatron would return, what the Fallen didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Soundwave would be swift and silent, Starscream was sure of it. His Master was not to be abandoned on some back water planet like a piece of filth. And upon his glorious return, Megatron would take him again, claim him, own him. Megatron never did like to share after all.

A smirk spread onto his faceplates before he could stop it, already awaiting the day Megatron would return, already awaiting his revenge upon the Fallen, his own and Megatron's.

For now, he contented himself with the fact he would only be bearing for one, that the Fallen wouldn't share him around like some pleasure bot or slave. He followed the glowing red frame down, deeper and deeper into the planet that was once rich in natural energon reserves. The Fallen led him to a room, closed off and away from any main corridor or walk way. If he called for help, none would hear, not that his cries would be answered.

"You went to Hook and done everything else I asked of you?"

Starscream narrowed his optics. "Yes, my Lord."

The larger mech grit his jaw. "Address me by the proper title."

Starscream hissed. "Lord Fallen."

The Fallen's optics blazed in anger as he grabbed the jet by his neck and lifted his feet clear off the floor. "Master..." He spat, "I am your Master now!" Starscream didn't answer, only clutched at the claws holding his neck in a painful grasp. "Say it!"

"My Master... is Megatron!" He growled, denta bared.

The Fallen chuckled darkly. "Starscream," he rolled his name on his glossia, as if tasting it for the first time. "Tell me, will you dare claim Megatron as your Master even though it will be my heir developing in you chest?"

"I will always be Megatron's, whether it is my choice or not."

The Fallen spat and spun, swinging his his arm out and letting go. Starscream glided through the air, his feet coming up over his helm before flipping fully and his front slammed onto a berth that was centred in the room. He didn't dare move as the Fallen took deliberate steps towards him. He cast a quick glance around the room. Nothing but blank walls and a terminal and the berth he lay on. He rose onto his hands and knees before the Fallen grabbed a wing, holding him steady.

"Onto your back." He snapped and twisted the wing back till Starscream's body followed it.

The older mech didn't wait until Starscream had positioned himself fully and straddled the jet's hips and pushed the jet's shoulders down with his arms.

He paused when Starscream stopped moving. "You know, Seeker, that your kind are only meant to be used by us Primes. Everyone else was supposed to use the Allspark, but we, the Primes, could pick as many of you as we wanted. Seekers were our breeders as well as our guardians, our personal body guards. You are lucky that I found you first before Sentinel did, or else you would be bonded to my... brother."

"Then why," Starscream began, "was I allowed to be with Megatron?"

The Fallen chuckled. "So you realise that then? That I allowed you to be bonded to someone who wasn't a Prime? Megatron had always wanted you and by my giving of you to him as a gift, I sealed his loyalty to me. But you are, and always will be, mine."

He stopped any sort of retort as he kissed Starscream hard and fast. Starscream didn't pull away or stop the wet and messy assault on his face but he did not partake in it either. The Fallen didn't seem to care as he continued to run his glossia along Starscream's faceplates. The Fallen opened panels along his sides and two wires feel free from his body, the ends sparking before they started to poke at Starscream's own sides. The Seeker, not knowing what they were didn't react even as one seemed to give him a sharp bite and try to wiggle under armour plates. The Prime growled and the wires forcibly pushed themselves through armour seems. Starscream arched and clawed at the Fallen's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He hissed as he felt something connect with his own internal wires.

The Fallen chuckled. "I have to make sure you are ready. It would do no good to damage you." And with that energy raced down the wire connecting them and straight into Starscream's systems.

With a horrible sense of desperation, Starscream realised that the Fallen was somehow pumping his own arousal straight into his rapidly heating systems. His interface array warmed and pinged, his spike pressurising and his valve excreting lubricant without his consent. He did even feel aroused and yet his body was quivering and sensitive within seconds. But what frightened him the most was the fact his chest plates split and peeled away without him even being aware of it till the Fallen's red frame glowed with bright blue light from his own spark.

He panicked then.

The Fallen seemed to know he would as he was ready when the blows came, grabbing each wrist with startling accuracy and holding them down with all his body weight and even as Starscream bucked and struggled he managed to keep his balance. He sent another pulse into the Seeker and when the frame arched he sheathed his spike in the quivering moist walls. Starscream keened at the violent intrusion, but ceased his maddened struggles. He came back to himself as the Fallen remained seated and hissed. He didn't dare move. He felt exposed and vulnerable and weak, and as the Fallen smirked down at him he felt, for the first time in his life, truly like a traitor.

He zoned out then, not caring that each thrust inside of him was painful from the sheer strangeness of the differant spike, from the angle that was horribly wrong, from the frenzied thrust as the Prime came closer to over load. Starscream tried to imagine that it was Megatron, tried to imagine that Megatron was giving him his punishment, but everything was just too differant and he failed. He did not feel an overload coming, didn't feel the pressure build in his own frame, but he felt the Fallen's. He overloaded fast, burning transfluid erupting inside on him. The Prime stayed where he was, even after his roars of completion faded away.

"Good." He said, "Now I know why Megatron keeps you around."

And then he started all over again.

Starscream only groaned when a particularly hard thrust caused him discomfort but from then on he didn't react at all. He didn't count how many overloads the Fallen went through, he didn't care that his body didn't seem to be tiring, only seeking more attention. The transfluid was collecting in a separate chamber, waiting for the right amount so that it could condense itself further and when that happened... only then could the Fallen actually spark him. So he waited until he felt his spark flare, signalling it's readiness to create another. The Fallen had seen it too, stopped his thrust and focused on building a charge in Starscream's systems, an honest charge, one that he hadn't forced upon the jet from his own systems.

Starscream half heartedly tried to fight the overload off but he didn't succeed. When the Fallen deemed he ready, he brought them both over together. The normal blissful pleasure that would swarm his systems seemed dull and almost painful as Starscream rode it out, just barely feeling the Fallen's spark coming in contact with his own and then the flash of pleasure and then it was over. The new spark racing around his own as if it had always been there. It almost felt...right.

He hissed and closed his chest plates quickly, instinct telling him to stay where he was and drop into recharge. He didn't dare, not with such a dangerous mech so close by. The Fallen cleaned himself up ignoring the sulking Seeker for the most part, only looking over at him if he shifted on the berth.

"Stay." He commanded. "I will send the medic up to ensure that he is healthy and then, after you have recharged and refuelled, you may return to your own qaurters."

Starscream waited till he was long gone before he even allowed himself to offline his optics, his systems already feeling a drain.

He searched his spark, looking through the black hole where Megatron had once been. The one time I am obedient for you and you aren't even there...


End file.
